eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:New Editors
This article explains the bare minimum basics of page editing. It is not intended as an exhaustive resource, nor will this article fully explain even a single aspect of wikicode. This article contains simple notes on the most commonly used elements of editing. For a complete and fully detailed description of all aspects of editing, consider reading the Mother of All Editing pages at Wikipedia.com. A portion of that information is shown here, with adjustments for EQ2i content. __FORCETOC__ Text Formatting Links Magic Words A complete list can be found at Wikipedia:Help:Magic_words Wiki-Tables The code that made the table at left: Code Frag Explanation End of table Template Subst:tution So, you wanna start a new page here at EQ2i? You have hit the edit button and you are looking at a blank edit window... now what?! Stay calm, don't panic, help is here. For almost every kind of information in EverQuest II we have created templates to help you and to keep the format of our data here at EQ2i consistent. All Information templates, and many other's besides, can be found at Florence's Templates. At the top of Florence's Templates you will find a table of all the Information Box templates. The last 2 columns are of particular interest to you. These list a template that is a skeleton of the call for the main template, and the shortcut you can use so you do not have to type in the entire template name when you need to use it. So, here is how you do it... #On your empty page (or at the top of a non-empty page if you want to fix an old or inconsistent page) put the following (replace shortcut_name with the shortcut to the example template you want to include): #Now hit Save page, then edit (do not use the browser's Back button!) #all you have to do now is fill in as much of the information in the template call (between the = and the |) and save it. Be sure that every line in the template call (except the last one) ends with the pipe character, i.e. |. The template should format everything, provide a link for an image (if applicable) and link your info to all the appropriate categories. For complete (and sometimes more up-to-date) documentation of the functioning of a given template, go to the link named in the 2nd column of the Information Box Templates table. Calling for Help! There are a few templates that are designed to get the attention of an Admin. * will put a link to a category that is watched by the Admins and one of them will check out the problem as soon as they see it. Watch the discussion page and/or your talk page for a response by the admin. * will put a link to a category requesting an Admin to remove the page you put the tag on. If the admin does NOT delete the page, they will remove the AfD tag and put a note on the articles talk page explaining why they did not delete it.